Lealtad de un padre hacia un hijo
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Cualquiera puede decir que posee el valor de la lealtad, pero pocos son los que realmente lo demuestran con hechos.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Este One-Shot participa del reto semanal _"Lealtad"_ de la página de facebook: _"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"._

* * *

 _._

 _(...) Y comprendió que al final – cuando todo lo demás es polvo – la lealtad a los seres amados es lo único que podemos llevarnos a la tumba. La fe – la verdadera fe – consistía en confiar en ese amor._

 _ **Dan Simmons**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Lealtad de un padre hacia un hijo.**_

Ante todo estaba la lealtad consigo mismo, a sus metas, sus pensamientos y sus ideales. Quizás todos maléficos pero aún así era leales a ellos. Nunca necesito de alguien más para poder desarrollar ese valor que quizás pocos conocen o incluso nunca llegan a experimentar en sus vidas. La lealtad no siempre estaba asociada a buenas acciones y él era prueba fehaciente de eso.

Piccolo había tomado la decisión de hacer una tregua con su más grande enemigo para derrotar a un extraño y poderoso guerrero, que amenazaba con destruir la Tierra. Pero hubo algo con lo cual no contaba, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, esa momentánea alianza implicaba lealtad. Una lealtad que se planteó fugaz, pero lealtad al fin. Una lealtad a la cual iba a dar fin luego de esa batalla, pues no era más que por pura conveniencia. Esta "clase" de lealtad era la única que conocía. La lealtad por los fines más ruines y viles, aquella que sólo desataba consecuencias fatídicas.

Pero nuevamente algo inesperado ocurrió... la muerte de Goku. No estaba en sus planes de ese preciso momento pero ese acontecimiento permitió que una nueva lealtad naciera, una real y desinteresada.

A lo largo de un año estuvo en contacto con el pequeño terrícola de sangre saiyajin, entrenándolo para combatir contra el nuevo mal que los acechaba. En algún punto determinado de ese trayecto temporal algo novedoso se despertó en su ser insensible, insensible hasta ese instante. No le brindó importancia, de hecho hasta lo minimizó, pero ahora lo comprendía, lo tenía todo claro como el agua.

Mientras su cuerpo malherido era el receptor de ese ataque de energía sólo pudo pensar en una sola persona... en su pequeño alumno, Gohan.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan leal a ese niño? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en el ser más valiente de la Tierra para transformar su vida en un un escudo? ¿En qué momento su corazón dio paso a ese sentimiento de cariño tan intenso e inmenso? No lo sabía con exactitud, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido pero eso ya no importaba, su sentir estaba ahí y jamás se desvanecería, estaba arraigado a cada parte de su cuerpo y de su alma.

El muchacho le había enseñado el verdadero valor de la lealtad. Si bien al comienzo ese niño estaba abrumado por la dificultad de la situación, por el miedo y no tenía salida alguna, de a poco fue confiando en su maestro, y de eso trata en un principio la lealtad, de la confianza. Una confianza que se transformó de unilateral a bilateral.

Por un lado, el pequeño confiaba en que su maestro sabía lo que hacía con su entrenamiento. Era rudo, brusco, no le demostraba compasión, no le otorgaba descanso, pero era por su propio bien, estaba moldeando su espíritu guerrero. Por su parte, el maestro no sólo confiaba en el poder oculto de su discípulo sino también en la fortaleza de ese corazón noble y comprometido con la causa de salvar su hogar y el de todos.

La lealtad fue la llave que le abrió la puerta de un laberinto; ese misterioso, enroscado y sorpresivo laberinto que le ofreció salidas a distintos caminos y sentimientos.. el miedo, la valentía y el amor paternal.

Nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, siempre estaba en busca de desafíos y oportunidades que le dieran la posibilidad de aumentar su fuerza y su poder, pero en ese instante experimentó en carne propia lo que era tener esa horrible sensación, esa que incontables veces generó en otros. La lealtad le dio cabida al miedo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que el mundo perdiera a una persona tan maravillosa y única... tenía miedo de que ese pequeño dejara de respirar, de que su puro, bondadoso y fuerte corazón dejara de transmitir esa melodiosa y vital sinfonía de vida... pero si de algo tenía real miedo era de no tener el tiempo suficiente para decirle cuanto lo apreciaba.

Esa lealtad generó la necesidad, el compromiso de defender a aquel en quién creía, sabía que Gohan estaba destinado a cosas maravillosas y él se iba a encargar de que el destino llevara a cabo esos planes.

Por primera vez en su vida no le importaba recibir el daño físico que estaba orientado a otro ser, él se interpondría entre Gohan y la muerte las veces que fueran necesarias, las veces que su cuerpo malherido y su alma guerrera se lo permitieran porque ese niño le daba una fuerza impensada para enfrentar cualquier tipo de mal... porque ante todo era leal. Pero era tiempo de ser sincero y leal con su "nuevo yo". Ya no negaría ni ocultaría lo que le pasaba a su alma.

Era leal a esos nuevos sentimientos que florecieron sin que lo notara, era leal a esos renovados pensamientos de justicia, pero sobre todas las cosas, era leal al hijo que le había regalado la vida... era y siempre sería leal a Gohan, quién le hizo descubrir ese amor supremo e incomparable que sólo un padre siente por un hijo.

Para él la lealtad era lo que lo llevó a luchar por lo que creía y por quién creía. La lealtad era sostenerse de pie en medio de esa tormenta de energía que absorbía su vida. La lealtad era mantenerse fiel consigo mismo defendiendo esos nuevos sentimientos que cubrían su corazón, renunciando a sus intereses personales y egoístas. La lealtad era dar su propia vida para salvar la de la Gohan.

.

- _Gohan, tu fuiste el único que no me vio como a un monstruo. Fuiste como un hijo para mi. No fue tan aburrido estar contigo durante un año. Gohan...te... quiero. -_

 _._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Este es mi primer participación en un reto y me ha resultado muy interesante el hecho de escribir un OS con una temática ya asignada, fue un desafío muy lindo que disfruté y también sufrí, más de lo imaginado xD Es fácil cuando una tiene una idea de lo que quiere relatar, la labor se hace más sencilla, pero cuando ya existe un tema asignado se debe poner en acción la creación y la adaptación del escritor/a, por algo es un reto xD y eso ayuda muchísimo al crecimiento de la persona en este campo.

En fin, si bien me desvié en varias ocasiones del tema central, creo que dentro de todo cumplí con lo impuesto (?... ponele (? jajaja

Besos a todos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
